О коронах из маргариток и двойственных натурах
by Terrini
Summary: Перевод. Джен. Люси и Каспиан разговаривают о сражениях, глупости и настоящих королях.


**Название**: О коронах из маргариток и двойственных натурах / Contradictory Crowns of Daisies

**Автор****:** **Crimson White** (http: // www. fanfiction. net/ u / 1727367 / Crimson_White)

**Переводчик:** Bathilda

**Ссылка****на****оригинал****:** http: // www. fanfiction. Net /s / 4736261 / 1 / Contradictory_Crowns_of_Daisies

**Фандом:** Хроники Нарнии

**Бета:** увы, нет

**Рейтинг:** G

**Пейринг:** нет

**Герои:** Люси, Каспиан

**Жанр:** джен, мини

**Разрешение на перевод:** Получено

**Дисклеймер:** все принадлежит К.С.Льюису, Warner Brothers и прочим правообладателям. Материальная выгода не извлекается

**О коронах из маргариток и двойственных натурах**

_К оружию, Нарния,_

_К оружию, к оружию._

_Какой враг вынесет наш праведный гнев?_

Каспиан, направлявшийся к лесному ручью, чтобы искупаться, замедлил шаг, услышав незнакомую боевую речевку. Речевку давних времен.

_Удар правой сверху,_

_отступаем назад_

_И снова рвемся в бой именем короля._

_Удар нижней снизу,_

_Парируем и атакуем,_

_Наземь падает сраженный враг._

Каспиан пригнулся, чтоб не задеть головой низкие ветви деревьев, и пошел на голос. На краю небольшой поляны он остановился. Там, у подножия старой березы, танцевала королева Люси, чей небольшой рост только подчеркивался высоким массивным деревом.

_К оружию, Нарния,_

_К оружию, к оружию._

_Во имя Аслана, победим врага._

Это был весьма странный танец, который включал в себя множество прыжков и подскоков. У Каспиана даже создалось впечатление, что движения этой пляски вообще не были предназначены для людей, и Люси повторяла их, как могла, упростив и сократив.

Тельмаринский принц прошел немного вперед, улыбаясь простодушию и веселому настроению Люси, но при этом ни на секунду не забывая о том, что она была одна и без охраны. Необходимо будет отвести ее обратно к Кургану, лес – опасное место, особенно для детей. Как она вообще умудрилась ускользнуть из Кургана незамеченной, оставалось для Каспиана загадкой. Юноша тихо кашлянул, чтобы предупредить королеву о своем присутствии, не пугая ее.

Люси, чья улыбка моментально исчезла, быстро обернулась, уперлась ногами в землю и в мгновение ока выхватила из ножен кинжал. Вся ее детская непосредственность исчезла, и она вдруг стала похожа на дерево за ее спиной – такая же древняя и непреклонная. Но когда она узнала Каспиана, то расслабилась, убрала серебряный кинжал, и тельмаринец мог поклясться, что ему привиделись и ее угрожающая поза, и взгляд из глубины веков. Люси, ничуть не смутившаяся оттого, что ее застали танцующей в одиночестве на лесной поляне - ее никогда не волновали подобного рода вещи, - подбежала к Каспиану и крепко взяла его за руку.

– Добрый день, принц Каспиан, – весело сказала она и потянула его к березе. – Потанцуешь со мной? Ну, пожалуйста!

Каспиан с трудом сдержал усмешку при виде ее энтузиазма. Люси, с ее цепкими пальчиками, блестящими глазами и румяными щеками, невозможно было не любить.

– Я не знаю, как, – ответил он.

Люси пожала плечами.

– Ничего страшного, так интереснее. Кроме того, я тоже выгляжу глупо во время этого танца: ведь это танец _фавнов_, а я не могу прыгать так высоко, как они.

Каспиан отрицательно покачал головой. Нет, он определенно не годился для детских игр.

– Боюсь, у меня слишком плохо с координацией, королева Люси. Учить меня танцу, не годящемуся для людей, - неблагодарное дело.

Люси слегка расстроилась, а затем решила:

- Ладно, тогда просто посиди со мной. – Не дожидаясь его ответа, она подтолкнула Каспиана к дереву. – Питер занят составлением планов битвы, Эдмунд – спорами с ним, а Сьюзен помогает Эду не выйти из себя после разговоров с Питером. - Люси лаконично, но настолько точно описала взаимоотношения между братьями и сестрами Пэвенси, что Каспиану стоило немалых усилий не улыбнуться.

- А ты разве не должна быть сейчас с ними?

- Они все равно не разрешили бы мне участвовать в обсуждении планов, - отозвалась Люси недовольным тоном, который был нехарактерен для такой жизнерадостной девочки как она.

- Почему?

- Потому что я еще маленькая. – На этот раз улыбка королевы была странной – натянутой и почти саркастической.

Продолжая улыбаться – теперь уже рассеянно, Люси опустилась на землю у подножия березы и принялась рвать маргаритки, которые росли поблизости, а затем сплетать их в сложный узор. С высунутым от усердия языком она являлась воплощением детской сосредоточенности.

- Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Каспиан, присаживаясь рядом, - не оставлять же ее, совсем еще ребенка, в лесу одну.

- Что _мы_ делаем, - поправила его Люси, положив охапку цветом ему на колени. – И это очень мило и благородно с твоей стороны остаться и приглядывать за мной.

Она всегда такая проницательная?

- Что _мы_ делаем? – пошел на поводу у Люси Каспиан, проигнорировавший ее последнее высказывание.

- Корону из маргариток.

Тельмаринец перевел взгляд на цветы.

- Я даже опасаюсь спрашивать, для кого.

Люси хихикнула.

- Для тебя, глупый. Все нарнийские короли должны хоть раз надеть корону из маргариток. Питер надевал ее, и Эдмунд тоже.

- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - засмеялся он.

- Ты бы так же смеялся, если бы знал, сколько любви и величия требуется, чтобы сделать это, забыв про гордость? Для короля гордость часто служит причиной множества неприятностей, и ты должен уметь смирять ее и терпеть унижение, - мягко сказала Люси.

Каспиан, открывший было рот, чтобы что-то ответить, подумал и без единого звука закрыл его, а затем покачал головой. Да, его поставили на место, но слышать такие взрослые речи от такой маленькой девочки было неожиданно и странно.

Расхохотавшись, Люси вытянула босые ноги и пошевелила пальцами. Платье ее при этом немного задралось, и Каспиан заметил то, что всегда было скрыто кожаными сапожками, которые носила королева: ярко-красно пятно на внешней стороне ее левой щиколотки, походившее на недавний ожог или рану. Встревоженный принц наклонился и осторожно дотронулся до ноги Люси.

- Люси, что случилось? Сильно болит? Привести врача? – обеспокоено спросил он. Питер его не простит, если Каспиан вернет его сестру в Курган раненой.

Люси недоуменно взглянула на Каспиана, и когда она увидела, что привело его в такое волнение, на смену ее удивлению пришло понимание.

- О нет, нет. Не нужно никакого врача. Нога давно уже не болит.

- Но что случилось? Ты уверена, что тебе не больно? – Каспиан исподтишка осмотрел королеву, стараясь определить, нет ли у нее других ран.

Люси усмехнулась.

- Да, я абсолютно уверена. И спасибо, что ты так обо мне заботишься.

- И все же, когда это произошло? – настаивал Каспиан.

- Ну… приблизительно тысячу триста лет тому назад, плюс минус пару лет, - лукаво откликнулась Люси.

- Тысячу триста… - пробормотал изумленный Каспиан и осекся.

- Угу, - невнятно ответила маленькая королева, снова высунувшая язык, поскольку в этот момент ее внимание был полностью сконцентрировано на особо сложной части узора. – Я получила этот шрам в моей первой битве. Мне тогда было семнадцать, кажется. – Люси искоса посмотрела на тельмаринца, подумала немного и добавила: – Я сражалась против по-настоящему противной ведьмы по имени Квилен.

После этого она сорвала еще один цветок и спросила:

– Об этом даже есть песня, никогда ее не слышал?

Не переставая плести корону, Люси, не дожидаясь, пока Каспиан утвердительно кивнет, продекламировала ясным голоском:

_На поле битвы танцевала она_

_И прорвала оборону врага –_

_Щит и меч в руках._

_Юная королева с верой в сердце,_

_В бриджах мужских и тунике –_

_Не было шансов у ведьмы._

_Она вдохновляла солдат своих,_

_Давала им силу сражаться_

_И покончила с Квилен, отвратительной ведьмой._

Люси замолкла и пожала плечами.

– Ну, или что-то вроде того. Тумус… – тут она склонила голову и испытующе взглянула на Каспиана, – помнишь, я рассказывала тебе про моего друга Тумнуса? – Принц снова кинул. – Так вот, это он сочинил. Он мной ужасно гордился, – доверительно поведала Люси.

_Меня не Тумнус интересует!_

– _Ты_ участвовала в сражениях? – поразился Каспиан.

Нахмурившаяся Люси вынула из короны неподходящий цветок, слишком занятая, чтобы обидеться его недоверию.

– Да. В основном в составе отрядов лучников, конечно, но с мечом я тоже умела обращаться. – Младшая Пэвенси протянула Каспиану маргаритку. – Можешь продеть ее сюда?

Тельмаринский принц выполнил просьбу нарнийской королевы, которая просияла и стала похожа на обычную девятилетнюю девочку. Вот только обычные девятилетние девочки не рассуждают о битвах и боли, и Каспиану пришлось напомнить себе, что в Люси Пэвенси, которая уже прожила одну жизнь и живет сейчас вторую, нет ничего обычного.

– А ранение? – отдавая ей корону, вернулся к первоначальной теме разговора Каспиан.

Люси внимательно проверила его работу.

- Ведьма обожгла меня каким-то заклинанием, когда я скакала через поле, чтобы вызвать ее на бой. С тех пор у меня этот шрам. Зато тогда я выучила самое важное правило ближнего боя: _я_ _не_ _неуязвима_. Об этом я никогда теперь не забуду, - она поморщилась как человек, которому отдирают присохшую к ране повязку. – Но какое-то время нога просто чудовищно болела.

- Твои братья разрешили тебе участвовать в битвах? – Каспиану трудно было в это поверить.

Люси рассмеялась.

- У них не было выбора. Я всегда и везде следовала за ними и попадала в различные неприятности. И они решили, что лучше научить меня сражаться – так я буду у них на глазах и смогу постоять за себя. В молодости я была глупой и надела немало ошибок, потому что думала в первую очередь о своих переживаниях, а не о том, как будут волноваться за меня братья и друзья, когда я сбегала из замка, чтобы последовать за ними.

Люси отложила корону и заправила волосы за уши. И если бы она не сделала это нарочито медленно, Каспиан не заметил бы небольшой неровный шрам за ее ухом. Кто посмел такое сделать? Люси дотронулась до шрама и продолжила:

- Вот, к примеру, этот шрам. В самом начале нашего правления Питер и Эдмунд решили построить флот, чтобы освободить Гальму от власти приспешников Белой Колдуньи. Я же не могла позволить им отправиться туда одним, верно? – хитро улыбнулась Люси. – Одно из них _непременно_ ранили бы, и они _никак_ не обошлись бы без моего бальзама. Питер никогда в жизни на меня не кричал так, как когда он обнаружил меня в грузовом трюме, - призналась она со вздохом и потерла уши. – В общем, в итоге меня похитили пираты и угрожали мне топором. Но Питер как-то сумел – и я по сей день не знаю, как ему это удалось, - заслонить меня от удара. После этого у него на руке остался ужасный шрам, и в этом есть и моя вина.

- Да, я видел его, - хрипло сказал Каспиан, едва не лишившийся дара речи.

– Страшное зрелище, верно? – спросила Люси, а затем глаза ее загорелись, и она добавила: – Но у меня есть шрам получше.

И прежде, чем принц успел сказать «нет», Люси закатала рукав своего чудесного шелкового платья и продемонстрировала Каспиану локоть, а точнее – зарубцевавшуюся рану над ним. Каспиану стало дурно: видеть такие отметины у мужчины – это одно, а у маленькой девочки – совсем, совсем другое. И у Каспиана не укладывалось в голове, как такое возможно.

- Еще одна ошибка? – осведомился он.

- Нет. Гордость – это не обязательно плохо, и этим шрамом я горжусь. Тогда я участвовала в сражении, отлично сознавая, что меня могут ранить. Но для меня это не имело значения, потому что моим друзьям требовалась моя помощь. Я хорошо усвоила, что для того, чтобы управлять страной, нужно чем-то жертвовать, зачастую – своей жизнью.

В глазах Люси в эту секунду была та же страсть, которую Каспиан наблюдал у всех нарнийцев во время битвы.

- Это от стрелы, которая поразила меня в бое под Варденом в Орландии. У наших соседей и союзников возникли проблемы с несколькими бандами разбойников, которые объединили свои силы и создали армию. Питер в то время был в другой стране с государственным визитом, так что Эд возглавил атаку грифонов с воздуха, а я встала во главе наземного отряда. – Люси опустила рукав, скрывая шрам. – Стрела прошла насквозь, и врачам пришлось сломать наконечник и оперение, чтобы выдернуть ее. Я даже упала в обморок, - широко улыбнулась она и, не дав Каспиану собраться с мыслями и придумать достойный ответ, гордо протянула ему корону.

- Вот, все готово, - озорно воскликнула Люси. – Наденешь?

Отважная воительница исчезла так же неожиданно, как и появилась, сменившись девятилетним ребенком, и Каспиан, несмотря на все его мужество и несгибаемость, не смог устоять перед Люси, которая очаровательно надулась. Вспомнив ее слова о том, что иногда необходимо забывать о гордости, он кивнул. Довольная Люси надела ему корону и погладила по щеке.

- Это легче, чем ты считал, так? Отпустить себя и позволить новому опыту чему-нибудь тебя научить.

Звонко рассмеявшись при виде потрясенного выражения его лица, Люси вскочила на ноги и вновь принялась танцевать на мягкой зеленой траве.

Она и впрямь была полна противоречий, и разговоры с ней, полной мудрых мыслей и воспоминаний о том, как она правила Нарнией много веков назад, и в то же время выглядевшей и ведущей себя как маленькая девочка, приводили в замешательство ее собеседников. Вот и сейчас Каспиан удивленно смотрел, как Люси, напевающая что-то себе под нос, подняла руки и сделала несколько пируэтов в каком-то странном ритме; ее золотистые волосы развевались по ветру.

Она казалась ребенком. Она _была_ ребенком. Но, с другой стороны, так было не всегда.

Каспиан тряхнул головой. Если _его_ так сбивало с толку ее детские внешность и поведение и рассуждения взрослой женщины, то как же тяжело было _самой_ _Люси_? Которая, не прекращая смеяться, запрокинула голову, чтобы во время танца перед ее глазами было небо. А затем она остановилась и помахала ему, приглашая присоединиться к ней. С ее лица не сходила улыбка, Каспиан вдруг увидел, какой она вырастет. И какой она была когда-то.

Он понял, что сколько бы лет ей не было, она все равно будет танцевать босая на траве. Что в скольких бы битвах она не участвовала, она сохранит часть своей детской невинности. Что какой бы добросердечной и отзывчивой она не была, титул «Отважная» она заслужила не только благодаря своей непоколебимой вере, но и проявленному мужеству.

Люси захихикала над его изумлением и еще раз энергично махнула ему рукой.

И Каспиан понял еще, что он не первый принц, сраженный бойкой и эмоциональной королевой Люси.

Переплетя свои пальцы с ее тонкими хрупкими пальчиками, Каспиан разрешил себе прыгать как фавн и притоптывать как гном. А если он и дивился время от времени собственному энтузиазму, то простим его за это, потому что он еще только учился одной простой истине: на пути развития и самосовершенствования любого человека стоит лишь он сам.


End file.
